There are essentially two methods for producing a nonwoven fiber batt, a dry method and a wet method. With the wet method, there is, just as in the production of paper, an emulsion produced which consists of a liquor and fibers which are disposed crossways from which the emulsion and liquor is removed by a force of gravity and by means of suction pumps with subsequent drying units. The wet web producing method features high production speeds and a great uniformity of the web, which consists of crossways lying fibers, but on the other hand it necessitates very power consuming subsequent drying processes and apparatus.
Completely dry processes for forming nonwoven fibrous batts are known and are described in the prior art. The dry method consists of applying a powdery or granular bonding agent or melting film or bonding agents to the web. These bonding agents are then melted with a heating unit and subsequently re-hardened so that the web fibers stick together.
Nonwoven fabrics are now used for a variety of purposes in a number of industries. These fabrics have been made traditionally by methods such as carding, garnetting, air-laying and the like. Nonwoven webs have been made to have most of the fibers therein oriented in the machine direction; other nonwoven webs have been made to have some cross orientation; and still other webs have been produced having a randomized fiber distribution.